Second Chance
by Adulson
Summary: He stared at it. It stared back. Taunting him. Haunting him. His eyes narrowed that the white and red mask. Noatak was not Amon. The mask was Amon.


_Hey there! So pretty much this is the sequel to my first Lieutenant fic "Silence". I suggest you read that first because you probably won't gey why he's alive, why Korra pardoned him or why he's teaching self defense/eskrima classes._

* * *

His tired blue-grey eyes watched over his students practice with wooden kali sticks. Similar to the ones he used a year ago. Back when he was part of a cause that held so much meaning to him. When he was the Lieutenant. He was leaning against a wall and he payed close attention to two of his students, who were practicing disarming with each other. Once he saw one of them make a mistake, he walked toward them.

"That was good, Shen, until you went to grab Kanut's arm," The young man looked to his teacher, waiting for him to explain what he did wrong. "You grabbed Kanut by the elbow, you have to grab him by the wrist. Also, you didn't block the attack. Kanut, care to help me demonstrate?"

The man, a non-bender from the Southern Water Tribe, nodded and got into position. The Lieutenant looked to Shen, a young non-bender of Earth Kingdom decent, and took his practice kali stick.

"See, you block the attack first. Obviously. You then cross your free hand over and grab your opponent by the wrist. You grabbed Kanut by the elbow, that could leave some room for him to still hit you were this a real fight," He turned toward his other student and slowly demonstrated what he had just explained.

"By grabbing the wrist, your opponent can't use the weapon to attack. Then, you quickly hit your opponent in the side with the kali stick. That should stun him for a second or two. Use that as an opening to hit the arm you're holding. That should cause him to drop the weapon," The last instructions were demonstrated.

Shen nodded, finally understanding what he had done wrong. The Lieutenant separated from Kanut and gave the kali stick back to Shen, "If you really wanted to do some damage, you could strike the opponent across the head. Preferably the temple. Practice for a few more minutes and we'll try another technique tomorrow, alright?"

Both men nodded and got into their positions. The Lieutenant commanded for them to begin and turned around to lean against the wall again, so that he may observe the rest of his students. A small pain rose in his chest. Watching these students always brought back memories. Memories of when he used to instruct chi-blockers. Now, it was something he was reminded of everyday.

After a few more minutes, he took out a small pocket watch to check for the time. Ten o'clock.

"Alright, training is over for today. We'll be starting a new lesson tomorrow so be prepared."

All students stopped with their training and started to pack up all their gear. One by one, each of them smiled and said good night to the man. He only smiled and nodded.

* * *

The night air was warm, typical temperature for Spring. The walk back to his home was long, yet comforting. Well, it used to be shorter, but now The Lieutenant took a longer route. Away from the Pro-Bending arena. Where everything came to an end.

Soon, he come upon his apartment building, quiet and dark for everyone had gone to sleep. He traveled up a few flights of stairs before reaching his floor. The sixth floor. He walked down the quiet hallway and turned the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes narrowed. There was someone sitting in front of his door. He sighed quietly and walked up to the person.

"Can I help you?"

The human, a woman with dark skin and pale green eyes looked up at him. Her eyes grew wide and she abruptly stood up and faced him, "Lieutenant, sir!"

The air grew still and heavy and his pale eyes narrowed at the woman, "There must be a mistake. I was never a lieutenant. Now, if you will-"

"You were Amon's lieutenant," his eyes grew wide, "I was once a chi-blocker. I fought alongside you against Chief Beifong and the airbending children that day."

He could not understand why, but he suddenly grew angry, "So, what does that have to do with me? The Equalist Movement is over. There is no more Amon."

"No, that was not Amon, that was Noatak. A liar. Here. This was found by docks by a another chi-blocker," she reached into her bag and dug out a white object and handed it to The Lieutenant. His face grew soft and yet his frown deepened upon sight of the object.

It was a mask. Amon's mask.

The woman look back up at him and spoke up, "A cargo ship from the Fire Nation passed some debris in the ocean and few days ago. They were the remains of a boat and there were bits of clothing in the water two. They checked and the clothes belonged to both Councilman Tarrlok and Amo- I mean Noatak."

His grip on the mask tightened and his eyes closed, "So they're both dead?"

"No bodies were found so we can only assume."

His shoulders rose and fell as he sighed, "I still do not understand what this has to do with me?"

The woman smiled, "We can start over. You can become Amon! The Equalists could have a second chance!"

Second chance? He was already given a second chance by the Avatar. Should he risk everything a bring back the cause he fought for? By doing so, he would destroy the second chance he already has. He was given another chance at life. To use it against those who gave him that chance would be despicable. But he could do it if he wanted to. Should he stay where he is now and respect the second chance that was given to him by the Avatar, or take the second chance offered by this woman and risk everything?

"No."

The woman took a step back, "What?"

"I was given another chance. Why should I destroy it to fight for a cause that died along with the man who started it?"

Her eyes closed and she nodded, "I understand. I'll be on my way then."

"I'll keep the mask."

She smiled weakly and nodded once more, "Very well. Goodnight, sir," She then walked down the hallway and turned the corner. She was gone.

Silently, the Lieutenant turned the key to his door and opened it, the darkness of his home welcoming him. He turned the lights on walked toward the furnace against the wall to the far right. He set the mask on top and opened the furnace. He opened a large box next to it which help firewood for nights when it grew cold. He tossed three pieces in, took a matchbox out of his pocket and lit a fire within the furnace.

He stood up and took the mask in his hands once more. He stared at it. It stared back. Taunting him. Haunting him. His eyes narrowed that the white and red mask. Noatak was not Amon. The mask was Amon. The Lieutenant closed his eyes and threw the mask into the fire.

Amon was no more.


End file.
